Power distribution boxes are utilized in automobiles to distribute electrical power from the battery and alternator to the automobile electrical circuits. Generally, a power distribution box consists of a heat resistant plastic housing containing various electrical components such as fuses, relays, diodes, circuit breakers, etc. and is connected to the battery, alternator and a master wire harness. The number and type of electrical components contained in the distribution box depends upon the electrical requirements of the particular automobile.
Presently, distribution box housings are designed to be unique to the respective automobile model and are unable to accommodate changes in electrical components. Changes to a housing require new tooling each time. Typically, the box housing has an apertured support surface for plug-in mounting of the electrical components and this support surface is integrally molded with the housing walls. Any changes in the number or type of electrical components would thus necessitate a new box design which requires new tooling, etc. As such, present housings are unable to accommodate changes in component requirements and require costly new tooling for each change.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a standardized distribution box which affords flexibility in the selection and positioning of electrical components without redesign or retooling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a modular power distribution box assembly for automotive applications.
Another object of the invention is to provide a modular distribution box with a standardized housing which facilitates design changes in electrical component requirements.
Another object of the invention is to provide a modular distribution box which eliminates or reduces new tooling requirements for design changes in electrical component requirements.
A further object of the invention is to provide a modular power distribution box which is economical to manufacture, easy to assemble and rigid in construction. Accordingly, it has been found that the foregoing and related objects are attained in a modular automobile power distribution box assembly having a housing configured to house a plurality of interchangeable support modules for mounting a variety of electrical components. A plurality of support modules are mounted to the housing to support electrical components for interconnection to automobile electrical systems. The modules are uniform so as to permit interchangeable positioning within the housing. In a preferred embodiment, the modules and housing are formed with a dovetail snap-lock mounting configuration for slidably positioning each module in snap-lock engagement with the housing. The dovetail connection includes a ramp and slight draft for drawing the housing and modules together to provide a rigid assembly.